1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in differentiating analytes detected using a fast scan cyclic voltammetry (FSCV) method. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for using paired pulse voltammetry (PPV) to discriminate analytes on the basis of their adsorption characteristics to an electrode (e.g., a carbon fiber electrode).
2. Background Information
Cyclic voltammetry (CV) is a type of potentiodynamic electrochemical measurement that can be used to evaluate the electrochemical properties of an analyte in solution. CV generally involves ramping the potential of a working electrode linearly versus time like linear sweep voltammetry. Unlike linear sweep voltammetry, which ends when it reaches a set potential, the working electrode's potential ramp in CV is inverted when it reaches a set potential. The inversion can happen multiple times during a single evaluation. The current at the working electrode can be plotted versus the applied voltage to give the cyclic voltammogram trace.